sistemasolarfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marte
|----- ! bgcolor="#ffc0c0" colspan="2" | Características atmosféricas |----- ! align="left" | Presión atmosférica | 0,7-0,9 kPa |----- | Dióxido de carbono || 95,32% |----- | Nitrógeno || 2,7% |----- | Argón || 1,6% |----- | Oxígeno || 0,13% |----- | Monóxido de carbono || 0,07% |----- | Vapor de agua || 0,03% |----- | Neón Criptón Xenón Ozono Metano | Trazas |----- ! bgcolor="#ffc0c0" colspan="2" | Comparación con la Tierra |----- ! bgcolor="#000000" colspan="2" | 250px |----- |} Marte, apodado a veces como el Planeta Rojo, es el cuarto planeta del Sistema Solar. Forma parte de los llamados planetas telúricos (de naturaleza rocosa, como la Tierra) y es el planeta interior más alejado al Sol. Es, en muchos aspectos, el más parecido a la Tierra. Tycho Brahe midió con gran precisión el movimiento de Marte en el cielo. Los datos sobre el movimiento retrógrado aparente (lazos) permitieron a Kepler hallar la naturaleza elíptica de su órbita y determinar las leyes del movimiento planetario conocidas como leyes de Kepler. Forma parte de los planetas superiores a la Tierra, que son aquellos que nunca pasan entre el Sol y la Tierra. Sus fases están poco marcadas, hecho que es fácil de demostrar geométricamente. Considerando el triángulo Sol-Tierra-Marte, el ángulo de fase es el que forman el Sol y la Tierra vistos desde Marte. Alcanza su valor máximo en las cuadraturas cuando el triángulo STM es rectángulo en la Tierra. Para Marte, este ángulo de fase no es nunca mayor de 42º, y su aspecto de disco giboso es análogo al que presenta la Luna 3,5 días antes o después de la Luna llena. Esta fase, visible con un telescopio de aficionado, no logró ser vista por Galileo, quien sólo supuso su existencia. Características físicas Tiene forma elipsoidal, con un diámetro ecuatorial de 6.794 km y el polar de 6.750 km. Medidas micrométricas muy precisas han dado un achatamiento de 0,01, tres veces mayor que el de la Tierra. A causa de este achatamiento, el eje de rotación está afectado por una lenta precesión debida a la atracción del Sol sobre el abultamiento ecuatorial del planeta. La precesión lunar, que en la Tierra es dos veces mayor que la solar, no tiene su equivalente en Marte. Con este diámetro, su volumen es de 15 centésimas el terrestre y su masa solamente de 11 centésimas. En consecuencia, la densidad es inferior a la de la Tierra: 3,94 en relación con el agua. Un cuerpo transportado a Marte pesaría 1/3 de su peso en la Tierra, debido a la poca fuerza gravitatoria. Rotación y traslación *Se conoce con exactitud lo que dura la rotación de Marte debido a que las manchas que se observan en su superficie, oscuras y bien delimitadas, son excelentes puntos de referencia. Fueron observadas por primera vez en 1659 por Huygens que asignó a su rotación la duración de un día. En 1666, Giovanni Cassini la fijó en 24 h 40 min, valor muy aproximado al verdadero. Trescientos años de observaciones de Marte han dado por resultado establecer el valor de 24 h 37 min 22,7 s para el día sideral (el período de rotación de la Tierra es de 23 h 56 min 4,1 s). De la duración del día sideral se deduce fácilmente que el día solar tiene en Marte una duración de 24 h 39 min 35,3 s. El día solar medio o tiempo entre dos pasos consecutivos del Sol medio por el meridiano del lugar, dura 24 h 41 min 18,6 s. El día solar en Marte tiene, igual que el de la Tierra, una duración variable, lo cual se debe a que los planetas siguen órbitas elípticas alrededor del Sol que no se recorren con uniformidad. No obstante, en Marte la variación es mayor por su elevada excentricidad. Para mayor comodidad en sus trabajos, los responsables de las misiones norteamericanas de exploración de Marte por sondas automáticas han decidido unilateralmente dar al día marciano el nombre de sol, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que esa palabra significa suelo en francés y designa en castellano la luz solar o, escrito con mayúscula, el astro central de nuestro sistema planetario. *El año marciano dura 687 días terrestres o 668.6 soles. Un calendario marciano podría constar de dos años de 668 días por cada tres años de 669 días. *Los polos de Marte están señalados por dos casquetes polares de color blanco deslumbrante, que han facilitado mucho la determinación del ángulo que forma el ecuador del planeta con el plano de su órbita, ángulo equivalente para Marte a la oblicuidad de la eclíptica en la Tierra. Las medidas hechas por Camichel sobre clichés obtenidos en el observatorio francés del Pic du Midi, han dado para este ángulo 24º 48’. Desde la exploración espacial se acepta un valor de 25,19º, un poco mayor que la oblicuidad de la eclíptica (23º 27’), motivo por el cual, Marte tiene períodos estacionales similares a los de la Tierra, aunque sus estaciones son más largas, dado que un año marciano es casi dos veces más largo que un año terrestre. Geología La ciencia que estudia la superficie de Marte se llama areografía (de Ares, dios de la guerra entre los griegos). Marte es un mundo mucho más pequeño que la Tierra. Sus principales características, en proporción con las del globo terrestre, son las siguientes: diámetro 53%, superficie 28%, masa 11%. Como los océanos cubren el 71% de la superficie terrestre y Marte carece de mares las tierras de ambos mundos tienen aproximadamente la misma superficie. La superficie de Marte presenta características morfológicas tanto de la Tierra como de la Luna: cráteres de impacto, campos de lava, volcanes, cauces secos de ríos y dunas de arena. Su composición es fundamentalmente basalto volcánico con un alto contenido en óxidos de hierro que proporcionan el característico color rojo de la superficie. Por su naturaleza, se asemeja a la limonita, óxido de hierro muy hidratado. Así como en las cortezas de la Tierra y de la Luna predominan los silicatos y los aluminatos, en el suelo de Marte son preponderantes los ferrosilicatos. Sus tres constituyentes principales son, por orden de abundancia, el oxígeno, el silicio y el hierro. Contiene: 20,8% de sílice, 13,5% de hierro, 5% de aluminio, 3,8% de calcio, y también titanio y otros componentes menores. thumb|300px|Marte observado por el [[Telescopio espacial Hubble.]] *Desde la Tierra, mediante telescopios, se observan unas manchas oscuras y brillantes que no se corresponden a accidentes topográficos sino que aparecen si el terreno está cubierto de polvo oscuro (manchas de albedo). Éstas pueden cambiar lentamente cuando el viento arrastra el polvo. La mancha oscura más característica es Syrtis Major, una pendiente menor del 1% y sin nada resaltable. *La superficie de Marte presenta también unas regiones brillantes de color naranja rojizo, que reciben el nombre de desiertos, y que se extienden por las tres cuartas partes de la superficie del planeta, dándole esa coloración rojiza característica o, mejor dicho, el de un inmenso pedregal, ya que el suelo se halla cubierto de piedras, cantos y bloques. *Un enorme escalón, cercano al ecuador, divide a Marte en dos regiones claramente diferenciadas: un norte llano, joven y profundo y un sur alto, viejo y escarpado, con cráteres similares a las regiones altas de la Luna. En contraste, el hemisferio norte tiene llanuras mucho más jóvenes, y con una historia más compleja. Parece haber una brusca elevación de varios kilómetros en el límite. Las razones de esta dicotomía global son desconocidas. *Hay cráteres de impacto distribuidos por todo Marte, pero en el hemisferio sur hay una vieja altiplanicie de lava basáltica semejante a los mares de la Luna, sembrada de cráteres de tipo lunar. Pero el aspecto general del paisaje marciano difiere al que presenta nuestro satélite como consecuencia de la existencia de atmósfera. En concreto, el viento cargado de partículas sólidas produce una ablación que, en el curso de los tiempos geológicos, ha arrasado muchos cráteres. Éstos son, por consiguiente, mucho menos numerosos que en la Luna y la mayor parte de ellos tienen las murallas más o menos desgastadas por la erosión. Por otra parte, los enormes volúmenes de polvo arrastrados por el viento cubren los cráteres menores, las anfractuosidades del terreno y otros accidentes poco importantes del relieve. Entre los cráteres de impacto destacados del hemisferio sur está la cuenca de impacto Hellas Planitia, la cual tiene 6 km de profundidad y 2.000 km de diámetro. Muchos de los cráteres de impacto más recientes tienen una morfología que sugiere que la superficie estaba húmeda o llena de barro cuando ocurrió el impacto. *El campo magnético marciano es muy débil, unas 2 milésimas del terrestre y con una polaridad invertida respecto a la Tierra. Geografía La superficie de Marte conserva las huellas de grandes cataclismos que no tienen equivalente en la Tierra: [[Archivo:MarsTopoMap-PIA02031 modest.jpg|thumb|250px|Mapa topográfico de Marte. Accidentes notables: Volcanes de Tharsis al oeste (incluyendo Olympus Mons), Valles Marineris al este de Tharsis, y Hellas en el hemisferio sur.]] Una característica que domina parte del hemisferio norte, es la existencia de un enorme abultamiento que contiene el complejo volcánico de Tharsis. En él se encuentra Olympus Mons, el mayor volcán del Sistema Solar. Tiene una altura de 25 km (más de dos veces y media la altura del Everest sobre un globo mucho más pequeño que el de la Tierra) y su base tiene una anchura de 600 km. Las coladas de lava han creado un zócalo cuyo borde forma un acantilado de 6 km de altura. Hay que añadir la gran estructura colapsada de Alba Patera. Las áreas volcánicas ocupan el 10% de la superficie del planeta. Algunos cráteres muestran señales de reciente actividad y tienen lava petrificada en sus laderas. A pesar de estas evidencias, no fue hasta mayo de 2007 cuando el Spirit, descubrió, con un grado alto de certeza, el primer depósito volcánico signo de una antigua actividad volcánica en la zona denominada Home Plate http://www.jpl.nasa.gov/news/news.cfm?release=2007-051, (una zona con lecho rocoso de unos dos metros de altura y fundamentalmente basáltica, que debió formarse debido a flujos de lava en contacto con el agua líquida), situada en la base interior del cráter Gusev. Una de las mejores pruebas es la que los investigadores llaman "bomb sag" (la marca de la bomba). Cuando se encuentran la lava y el agua, la explosión lanza trozos de roca por el aire. Uno de esos trozos que explotan en el aire vuelve a caer y se encaja en depósitos más blandos. Cercano al Ecuador y con una longitud de 2.700 km, una anchura de hasta 500 km y una profundidad de entre 2 y 7 km, Valles Marineris es un cañón que deja pequeño al Cañón del Colorado. Se formó por el hundimiento del terreno a causa de la formación del abultamiento de Tharsis. Hay una clara evidencia de erosión en varios lugares de Marte tanto por el viento como por el agua. Existen en la superficie largos valles sinuosos que recuerdan lechos de ríos (actualmente secos pues el agua líquida no puede existir en la superficie del planeta en las actuales condiciones atmosféricas). Esos inmensos valles pueden ser el resultado de fracturas a lo largo de las cuales han corrido raudales de lava y, más tarde, de agua. left|500px|thumb|Valle Marineris La superficie del planeta conserva verdaderas redes hidrográficas, hoy secas, con sus valles sinuosos entallados por las aguas de los ríos, sus afluentes, sus brazos, separados por bancos de aluviones que han subsistido hasta nuestros días. Todos estos detalles de la superficie sugieren un pasado con otras condiciones ambientales en las que el agua causó estos lechos mediante inundaciones catastróficas. Algunos sugieren la existencia, en un pasado remoto, de lagos e incluso de un vasto océano en la región boreal del planeta. Todo parece indicar que fue hace unos 4.000 millones de años y por un breve período de tiempo, en la denominada era Noeica. Al igual que la Luna y Mercurio, Marte no presenta tectónica de placas activa, como la Tierra. No hay evidencias de movimientos horizontales recientes en la superficie tales como las montañas por plegamiento tan comunes en la Tierra. No obstante la Mars Global Surveyor en órbita alrededor de Marte ha detectado en varias regiones del planeta extensos campos magnéticos de baja intensidad. Este hallazgo inesperado de un probable campo magnético global, activo en el pasado y hoy desaparecido, puede tener interesantes implicaciones para la estructura interior del planeta. Recientemente, estudios realizados con ayuda de las sondas Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter y Mars Global Surveyor han mostrado que muy posiblemente el hemisferio norte de Marte es una enorme cuenca de impacto de forma elíptica conocida cómo Cuenca Borealis de 8500 kilómetros de diámetro que cubre un 40% de la superficie del planeta -la mayor del Sistema Solar, superando con mucho a la Cuenca Aitken de la Luna- que pudo haberse formado hace 3900 millones de años por el impacto de un objeto de 2000 kilómetros de diámetro. Posteriormente a la formación de dicha cuenca se formaron volcanes gigantes a lo largo de su borde, que han hecho difícil su identificación.Sondas Espaciales - Sondas de la NASA revelan el mayor cráter del sistema solar thumb|300px|El Monte Olimpo visto desde la órbita de Marte. Características atmosféricas thumb|300px|[[Ionograma de la ionosfera marciana realizado por el radar MARSIS de la Mars Express.]] La atmósfera de Marte es muy tenue con una presión superficial de sólo 7 a 9 hPa frente a los 1033 hPa de la atmósfera terrestre. Esto representa una centésima parte de la terrestre. La presión atmosférica varía considerablemente con la altitud, desde casi 9 hPa en las depresiones más profundas, hasta 1 hPa en la cima del Monte Olimpo. Su composición es fundamentalmente: dióxido de carbono (95,3%) con un 2,7% de nitrógeno, 1,6% de argón y trazas de oxígeno molecular (0,15%) monóxido de carbono (0,07%) y vapor de agua (0,03%). La proporción de otros elementos es ínfima y escapa su dosificación a la sensibilidad de los instrumentos hasta ahora empleados. El contenido de ozono es 1000 veces menor que en la Tierra, por lo que esta capa, que se encuentra a 40 km de altura, es incapaz de bloquear la radiación ultravioleta. La atmósfera es lo bastante densa como para albergar vientos muy fuertes y grandes tormentas de polvo que, en ocasiones, pueden abarcar el planeta entero durante meses. Este viento es el responsable de la existencia de dunas de arena en los desiertos marcianos. La nubes pueden presentarse en tres colores: blancas, amarillas y azules. Las nubes blancas son de vapor de agua condensada o de dióxido de carbono en latitudes polares. Las amarillas, de naturaleza pilosa, son el resultado de las tormentas de polvo y están compuestas por partículas de tamaño en torno a 1 micra. La bóveda celeste marciana es de un suave color rosa salmón debido a la dispersión de la luz por los granos de polvo muy finos procedentes del suelo ferruginoso. En invierno, en las latitudes medias, el vapor de agua se condensa en la atmósfera y forma nubes ligeras de finísimos cristales de hielo. En las latitudes extremas, la condensación del anhídrido carbónico forma otras nubes que constan de cristales de nieve carbónica. La débil atmósfera marciana produce un efecto invernadero que aumenta la temperatura superficial unos 5 grados; mucho menos que lo observado en Venus y en la Tierra. La atmósfera marciana ha sufrido un proceso de evolución considerable por lo que es una atmósfera de segunda generación. La atmósfera primigenia, formada poco después que el planeta, ha dado paso a otra, cuyos elementos provienen de la actividad geológica del planeta. Así, el vulcanismo vierte a la atmósfera determinados gases, entre los cuales predominan el gas carbónico y el vapor de agua. El primero queda en la atmósfera, en tanto que el segundo tiende a congelarse en el suelo frío. El nitrógeno y el oxígeno no son producidos en Marte más que en ínfimas proporciones. Por el contrario, el argón es relativamente abundante en la atmósfera marciana. Esto no es de extrañar: los elementos ligeros de la atmósfera (hidrógeno, helio, etc.) son los que más fácilmente se escapan en el espacio interplanetario dado que sus átomos y moléculas alcanzan la velocidad de escape; los gases más pesados acaban por combinarse con los elementos del suelo; el argón, aunque ligero, es lo bastante pesado como para que su escape hidrodinámico hacia el espacio interplanetario sea difícil y, por otra parte, al ser un gas neutro o inerte, no se combina con los otros elementos por lo que va acumulándose con el tiempo. thumb|300px|Distribución desigual del gas metano en la atmósfera de Marte. En los inicios de su historia, Marte pudo haber sido muy parecido a la Tierra. Al igual que en nuestro planeta la mayoría de su dióxido de carbono se utilizó para formar carbonatos en las rocas. Pero al carecer de una tectónica de placas es incapaz de reciclar hacia la atmósfera nada de este dióxido de carbono y así no puede mantener un efecto invernadero significativo. No hay cinturón de radiación, aunque sí hay una débil ionosfera que tiene su máxima densidad electrónica a 130 km de altura. Aunque no hay evidencia de actividad volcánica actual, recientemente la nave europea Mars Express y medidas terrestres obtenidas por el telescopio Keck desde la Tierra han encontrado trazas de gas metano en una proporción de 10 partes por 1000 millones. Este gas sólo puede tener un origen volcánico o biológico. El metano no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en la atmósfera; se estima en 400 años el tiempo en desaparecer de la atmósfera de Marte, ello implica que hay una fuente activa que lo produce. La pequeña proporción de metano detectada, muy poco por encima del límite de sensibilidad instrumental, impide por el momento dar una explicación clara de su origen, ya sea volcánico y/o biológico.http://www.sondasespaciales.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=11383&Itemid=42 Se encuentra metano: Marte es un planeta todavia vivo La misión del aterrizador Mars Science Laboratory incluirá equipo para comparar las proporciones de los isótopos C-12, C-13, y C-14 presentes en dióxido de carbono y en metano, para así determinar el origen del metano. El agua en Marte El punto de ebullición depende de la presión y si ésta es excesivamente baja, el agua no puede existir en estado líquido. Eso es lo que ocurre en Marte: si ese planeta tuvo abundantes cursos de agua fue porque contaba también con una atmósfera mucho más densa que proporcionaba también temperaturas más elevadas. Al disiparse la mayor parte de esa atmósfera en el espacio, y disminuir así la presión y bajar la temperatura, el agua desapareció de la superficie de Marte. Ahora bien, subsiste en la atmósfera, en estado de vapor, aunque en escasas proporciones, así como en los casquetes polares, constituidos por grandes masas de hielos perpetuos. Todo permite suponer que entre los granos del suelo existe agua congelada, fenómeno que, por lo demás, es común en las regiones muy frías de la Tierra. En torno de ciertos cráteres marcianos se observan unas formaciones en forma de lóbulos cuya formación solamente puede ser explicada admitiendo que el suelo de Marte está congelado. También se dispone de fotografías de otro tipo de accidente del relieve perfectamente explicado por la existencia de un gelisuelo. Se trata de un hundimiento del suelo de cuya depresión parte un cauce seco con la huella de sus brazos separados por bancos de aluviones. Se encuentra también en paredes de cráteres o en valles profundos donde no incide nunca la luz solar, accidentes que parecen barrancos formados por torrentes de agua y los depósitos de tierra y rocas transportados por ellos. Sólo aparecen en latitudes altas del hemisferio Sur. La comparación con la geología terrestre sugiere que se trata de los restos de un suministro superficial de agua similar a un acuífero. De hecho, la sonda Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter ha detectado grandes glaciares enterrados con extensiones de docenas de kilómetros y profundidades del orden de 1 kilómetro, los cuales se extienden desde los acantilados y las laderas de las montañas y que se hallan a latitudes más bajas de lo esperado. Ésa misma sonda también ha descubierto que el hemisferio norte de Marte tiene un mayor volumen de agua helada.La sonda espacial MRO descubre glaciares enterrados en latitudes medias de Marte. Otra prueba a favor de la existencia de grandes cantidades de agua en el pasado marciano, en la forma de océanos que cubrían una tercera parte del planeta ha sido dada por el espectrómetro de rayos gamma de la sonda Mars Odyssey, el cual ha delimitado lo que parece ser las líneas de costa de dos antiguos oceános.Sondas espaciales. Marte tuvo antiguos océanos, según sugieren los datos de rayos gamma. También subsiste agua marciana en la atmósfera del planeta, aunque en proporción tan ínfima (0,01%) que, de condensarse totalmente sobre la superficie de Marte, formaría sobre ella una película líquida cuyo espesor sería aproximadamente de la centésima parte de un milímetro. A pesar de su escasez, ese vapor de agua participa de un ciclo anual. En Marte, la presión atmosférica es tan baja que el vapor de agua se solidifica en el suelo, en forma de hielo, a la temperatura de –80ºC. Cuando la temperatura se eleva de nuevo por encima de ese límite el hielo se sublima, convirtiéndose en vapor sin pasar por el estado líquido. El análisis de algunas imágenes muestra lo que parecen ser gotas de agua líquida que salpicaron las patas de la sonda Phoenix tras su aterrizajeLa nave Phoenix envía imágenes que podrían ser gotas de agua líquida en Marte Casquetes polares thumb|200px|Polo norte de Marte La superficie del planeta presenta diversos tipos de formaciones permanentes, entre las cuales las más fáciles de observar son dos grandes manchas blancas situadas en las regiones polares, una especie de casquetes polares del planeta. Cuando llega la estación fría, el depósito de hielo perpetuo empieza por cubrirse con una capa de escarcha debida a la condensación del vapor de agua atmosférico. Luego, al seguir bajando la temperatura desaparece el agua congelada bajo un manto de nieve carbónica que extiende al casquete polar hasta rebasar a veces el paralelo de los 60º. Ello es así porque se congela parte de la atmósfera de CO2. Recíprocamente en el hemisferio opuesto, la primavera hace que la temperatura suba por encima de –120ºC, lo cual provoca la sublimación de la nieve carbónica y el retroceso del casquete polar; luego, cuando el termómetro se eleva a más de – 80ºC, se sublima, a su vez, la escarcha; sólo subsisten entonces los hielos permanentes, pero ya el frío vuelve y éstos no sufrirán una ablación importante. La masa de hielo perpetuo tiene un tamaño de unos 100 km de diámetro y unos 10 m de espesor. Así pues los casquetes polares están formados por una capa muy delgada de hielo de CO2 ("hielo seco") y quizá debajo del casquete Sur haya hielo de agua. En cien años de observación el casquete polar Sur ha desaparecido dos veces por completo, mientras el Norte no lo ha hecho nunca. Los casquetes polares muestran una estructura estratificada con capas alternantes de hielo y distintas cantidades de polvo oscuro. La masa total de hielo del casquete polar Norte equivale a la mitad del hielo que existe en Groenlandia. Además el hielo del polo Norte de Marte se asienta sobre una gran depresión del terreno estando cubierto por "hielo seco". thumb|Animación de una zanja excavada el día 15 de junio de 2008 por la [[Phoenix (sonda)|sonda Phoenix cerca del Polo Norte de Marte. Unos trozos de material subliman en la esquina inferior izquierda.]] El 19 de junio de 2008 la NASA afirmó que la sonda Phoenix debió haber encontrado hielo al realizar una excavación cerca del Polo Norte de Marte. Unos trozos de material sublimaron después de ser descubiertos el 15 de junio por un brazo de robot.Bright Chunks at Phoenix Lander's Mars Site Must Have Been Ice (en inglés), NASA (19-6-2008)La NASA cree haber encontrado la prueba de la existencia de agua en Marte, RTVE (20-6-2008) El 31 de julio de 2008 la NASA confirma que una de las muestras de suelo marciano introducidas en uno de los hornos del TEGA (''Thermal and Evolved-Gas Analyzer), un instrumento que forma parte de la sonda, contenía hielo de agua. Climatología No se dispone todavía de datos suficientes sobre la evolución térmica marciana. Por hallarse Marte mucho más lejos del Sol que la Tierra, sus climas son más fríos, y tanto más por cuanto la atmósfera, al ser tan tenue, retiene poco calor: de ahí que la diferencia entre las temperaturas diurnas y nocturnas sea más pronunciada que en nuestro planeta. A ello contribuye también la baja conductividad térmica del suelo marciano. La temperatura en la superficie depende de la latitud y presenta variaciones estacionales. La temperatura media superficial es de unos 218 K (-55ºC). La variación diurna de las temperaturas es muy elevada como corresponde a una atmósfera tan tenue. Las máximas diurnas, en el ecuador y en verano, pueden alcanzar los 20 ºC o más, mientras las máximas nocturnas pueden alcanzar fácilmente -80ºC. En los casquetes polares, en invierno las temperaturas pueden bajar hasta -130ºC. Enormes tormentas de polvo, que persisten durante semanas e incluso meses, oscureciendo todo el planeta pueden surgir de repente. Están causadas por vientos de más de 150 km/h. Dichas tormentas pueden alcanzar dimensiones planetarias. Durante un año marciano. parte del CO2 de la atmósfera se condensa en el hemisferio donde es invierno, o se sublima del polo a la atmósfera cuando es verano. En consecuencia la presión atmósferica tiene una variación anual. Las estaciones en Marte Al igual que en la Tierra, el ecuador marciano está inclinado respecto al plano de la órbita un ángulo de 25º,19. La primavera comienza en el hemisferio Norte en el equinoccio de primavera cuando el Sol atraviesa el punto Vernal pasando del hemisferio Sur al Norte (Ls=0 y creciendo). En el caso de Marte esto tiene también un sentido climático. Los días y las noches duran igual y comienza la primavera en el hemisferio Norte. Esta dura hasta que LS=90º solsticio de verano en que el día tiene una duración máxima en el hemisferio Norte y mínima en el Sur. Análogamente, Ls = 90°, 180°, y 270° indican para el hemisferio Norte el solsticio de verano, equinoccio otoñal, y el solsticio invernal, respectivamente mientras que en el hemisferio Sur es al revés. Por ser la duración del año marciano aproximadamente doble que el terrestre también lo es la duración de las estaciones. La diferencia entre sus duraciones es mayor porque la excentricidad de la órbita marciana es mucho mayor que la terrestre. La comparación con las estaciones terrestres muestra que, así como la duración de éstas difiere a lo sumo en 4,5 días, en Marte, debido a la gran excentricidad de la órbita, la diferencia llega a ser primeramente de 51 soles. Actualmente el hemisferio Norte goza de un clima más benigno que el hemisferio Sur. La razón es evidente: el hemisferio Norte tiene otoños e inviernos cortos y además cuando el Sol está en el perihelio lo cual dada la excentricidad de la órbita del planeta, hace que sean más benignos. Además la primavera y el verano son largos, pero estando el Sol en el afelio son más fríos que los del hemisferio Sur. Para el hemisferio Sur la situación es la inversa. Hay pues una compensación parcial entre ambos hemisferios debido a que las estaciones de menos duración tienen lugar estando el planeta en el perihelio y entonces recibe del Sol más luz y calor. Debido a la retrogradación del punto Vernal y al avance del perihelio, la situación se va decantando cada vez más. Clima marciano en el pasado 300px|left|thumb|Marte en el presente. Hay un gran debate respecto a la historia pasada de Marte. Para unos Marte albergó en un pasado grandes cantidades de agua y tuvo un pasado cálido, con una atmósfera mucho más densa, el agua fluyendo por la superficie y excavando los grandes canales que surcan su superficie. La orografía de Marte presenta un hemisferio norte que es una gran depresión y donde los partidarios de Marte húmedo sitúan al Oceanus Borealis, un mar cuyo tamaño sería similar al Mar Mediterráneo. El agua de la atmósfera marciana posee deuterio cinco veces más que en la Tierra. Esta anomalía, también registrada en Venus, se interpreta como que los dos planetas tenían mucha agua en el pasado pero que acabaron perdiéndola. Los recientes descubrimientos del robot de la NASA Opportunity, avalan la hipótesis de un pasado húmedo. A finales de 2005 surgió la polémica sobre las interpretaciones dadas a determinadas formaciones de rocas que exigían la presencia de agua, proponiéndose una explicación alternativa que rebajaba la necesidad de agua a cantidades mucho menores y reducía el gran mar o lago ecuatorial a una simple charca donde nunca había existido más de un palmo de agua salada. Algunos científicos han criticado el hecho de que la NASA sólo investiga en una dirección buscando evidencias de un Marte húmedo y descartando las demás hipótesis. Así pues tendríamos en Marte tres eras. Durante los primeros 1000 millones de años un Marte calentado por una atmósfera que contenía gases de efecto invernadero suficientes para que el agua fluyese por la superficie y se formaran arcillas, la era Noeica que sería el anciano reducto de un Marte húmedo y capaz de albergar vida. La segunda era duró de los 3800 a los 3500 millones de años y en ella ocurrió el cambio climático, y la era más reciente y larga que dura casi toda la historia del planeta y que se extiende de los 3500 millones de años a la actualidad con un Marte tal como lo conocemos en la actualidad frío y seco. En resumen el paradigma de un Marte húmedo que explicaría los accidentes orográficos de Marte está dejando paso al paradigma de un Marte seco y frío donde el agua ha tenido una importancia mucho más limitada. Órbita La órbita de Marte es muy excéntrica (0,09): entre su afelio y su perihelio, la distancia del planeta al Sol difiere en unos 42,4 millones de kilómetros. Gracias a las excelentes observaciones de Tycho Brahe, Kepler se dio cuenta de esta separación y llegó a descubrir la naturaleza elíptica de las órbitas planetarias consideradas hasta entonces como circulares. Este efecto tiene una gran influencia en el clima marciano, la diferencia de distancias al Sol causa una variación de temperatura de unos 30ºC en el punto subsolar entre el afelio y el perihelio. Si dentro de esa órbita se dibuja la de la Tierra, cuya elipse es mucho menos alargada, puede observarse también que la distancia de la Tierra a Marte se halla sujeta a grandes variaciones. En el momento de la conjunción, es decir, cuando el Sol está situado entre ambos planetas, la distancia entre éstos puede ser de 399 millones de kilómetros y el diámetro aparente de Marte es de 3,5". Durante las oposiciones más favorables esa distancia queda reducida a menos de 56 millones de kilómetros y el diámetro aparente de Marte es de 25", alcanzando una magnitud de -2,8 (siendo entonces el planeta más brillante con excepción de Venus). Dada la pequeñez del globo marciano, su observación telescópica presenta interés especialmente entre los períodos que preceden y siguen a las oposiciones. Sátelites Naturales Marte posee dos pequeños satélites naturales, llamados Fobos y Deimos. Su órbita está muy próxima al planeta. Se cree que son dos asteroides capturados. Ambos satélites fueron descubiertos en 1877 por Asaph Hall. Sus nombres fueron puestos en honor a los personajes de la mitología griega que acompañaban a Ares (Marte para la mitología romana). Desde la superficie de Marte, los satélites se mueven de oeste a este Fobos es el más grande de los dos. Asteroides troyanos Marte posee, como Júpiter, algunos asteroides troyanos en los puntos de Lagrange L4 y L5; los tres asteroides reconocidos oficialmente por la Unión Astronómica Internacional y el Minor Planet Center son: 5261 "Eureka", 101429 y el 121514.Lista de asteroides troyanos de Marte: http://cfa-www.harvard.edu/iau/lists/MarsTrojans.html Cabe mencionar que uno de estos asteroides fue descubierto desde el Observatorio astronómico de La Sagra en Granada, España, en el año 2007. Vida thumb|left|150px|Manchas oscuras en las dunas de Marte. thumb|200px|Imagen de alta resolución de las manchas oscuras obtenida por el [[Mars Global Surveyor.]] Las actuales teorías que predicen las condiciones en las que se puede encontrar vida, requieren la disponibilidad de agua en estado líquido. Es por ello tan importante su búsqueda, todavía no hallada en este planeta. Tan solo se ha podido encontrar agua en estado sólido (hielo) y se especula que bajo tierra pueden darse las condiciones ambientales para que el agua se mantenga en estado líquido. En 1989-1990, el sistema orbital Mars Global Surveyor de la NASA detectó manchas oscuras debajo de la capa de hielo de las dunas del polo sur de Marte. La peculiaridad de estas manchas, es que el 70% de ellas recurre anualmente en el mismo lugar del año anterior, por lo que un equipo de científicos de Budapest, propusieron que estas manchas podrían ser de origen biológico y de carácter extremófilo. No obstante, posteriormente se demostró que no eran de origen biológico, tal como se demostró con imágenes de temperatura tomadas por el Thermal Emission Imaging system de la Mars Odyssey de NASA. * Se postula que estas manchas son arena oscura y polvo, y su repentina aparición con la llegada de la primavera se debe a que debido a la baja presión de la tenue atmósfera de Marte, el hielo no se funde y se hace líquido, sino que sublima. * Gánti, T. et al, "Evidence For Water by Mars Odyssey is Compatible with a Biogenic DDS-Formation Process". (PDF) Lunar and Planetary Science Conference XXXVI (2003) Horváth, A., et al, "Annual Change of Martian DDS-Seepages". (PDF) Lunar and Planetary Science Conference XXXVI (2005). La agencia espacial ESA también está analizando el fenómeno de estas manchas mediante el Mars Express. En 2007, se calculó que la hipotética existencia de vida en Marte estaría limitada a la profundidad de 7,5 metros mínimo, debido a la acción detrimental de la radiación cósmica en las moléculas de ADN.Dartnell, L.R. et al., “Modelling the surface and subsurface Martian radiation environment: Implications for astrobiology,” Geophysical Research Letters 34, L02207, doi:10,1029/2006GL027494, 2007 Trazas de gas metano fueron detectadas en la atmósfera de Marte en 2003Mumma, M. J.; Novak, R. E.; DiSanti, M. A.; Bonev, B. P., "A Sensitive Search for Methane on Mars" (abstract only). American Astronomical Society, DPS meeting #35, #14.18. lo cual es considerado un misterio, ya que bajo las condiciones atmosféricas de Marte y la radiación solar, el metano es inestable y desaparece después de varios años, lo que indica que debe de existir en Marte una fuente productora de metano que mantiene esa concentración en su atmósfera, y que produce un mínimo de 150 toneladas de metano cada año. Se planea que la futura sonda Mars Science Laboratory, incluya un espectrómetro de masas capaz de medir la diferencia entre 14C y 12C para determinar si el metano es de origen biológico o geológico.Remote Sensing Tutorial, Section 19-13a - Missions to Mars during the Third Millennium, Nicholas M. Short, Sr., et al., NASA No obstante, en el pasado existió agua líquida en abundancia y una atmósfera más densa y protectiva; éstas son las condiciones que se creen más favorables que hubo de desarrollarse la vida en Marte. El meteorito ALH84001 que se considera originario de Marte, fue encontrado en la Antártida en diciembre de 1984 por un grupo de investigadores del proyecto ANSMET y algunos investigadores consideran que las formas regulares podrían ser microorganismos fosilizados. McKay, David S., et al (1996) "Search for Past Life on Mars: Possible Relic Biogenic Activity in Martian Meteorite ALH84001". Science, Vol. 273. no. 5277, pp. 924 - 930. URL accessed August 17, 2008. Observación Cristiaan Huygens hizo las primeras observaciones de áreas oscuras en la superficie de Marte en 1659, y también fue uno de los primeros en detectar los casquetes polares. Otros astrónomos que contribuyeron al estudio de Marte fueron G. Cassini (calculó en 1666 la rotación del planeta en 24 horas y 40 minutos y en 1672 dedujo la existencia de una atmósfera en el planeta), W. Herschel (descubrió la oblicuidad del eje de rotación de Marte y observó nubes marcianas), y J. Schroeter. thumb|300px|[[Cara de Marte]] En 1837 los astrónomos alemanes Beer y Mädler publicaron el primer mapamundi de Marte, con datos obtenidos de sus observaciones telescópicas, al que seguirían los del británico Dawes a partir de 1852. El año 1877 presentó una oposición muy cercana a la Tierra, y fue un año clave para los estudios de Marte. El astrónomo estadounidense A. Hall descubrió los satélites Fobos y Deimos, mientras el astrónomo italiano G. Schiaparelli se dedicó a cartografiar cuidadosamente Marte; en efecto, hoy en día, se usa la nomenclatura inventada por él para los nombres de las regiones marcianas (Syrtis Major; Mare Tyrrhenum; Solis Lacus, etc.). Schiaparelli también creyó observar unas líneas finas en Marte, a las cuales bautizó como canali. El problema fue que esta palabra se tradujo al inglés como "canals", palabra que implica algo artificial. Esta última palabra despertó la imaginación de mucha gente, especialmente del astrónomo C. Flammarion y del aristócrata P. Lowell. Ellos se dedicaron a especular con que había vida en Marte (los marcianos). Lowell estaba tan entusiasmado con esta idea que se construyó en 1894 su propio observatorio en Flagstaff, Arizona, para estudiar al planeta Marte. Sus observaciones lo convencieron de que no sólo había vida en Marte, sino que esa vida era inteligente: Marte era un planeta que se estaba secando, y una sabia y antigua civilización marciana había construido esos canales para drenar agua de los casquetes polares y enviarla hacia las sedientas ciudades. Con el paso del tiempo, el furor de los canales marcianos se fue disipando, ya que muchos astrónomos ni siquiera podían verlos; de hecho, los canales fueron una ilusión óptica. Hacia los años 1950, ya casi nadie creía en civilizaciones marcianas, pero muchos estaban convencidos de que sí que había vida en Marte en forma de musgos y líquenes primitivos, hecho que se puso en duda al ser Marte visitado por primera vez por una nave espacial en 1965. Exploración La primera sonda en visitar Marte fue la Marsnik 1, que pasó a 193,000 km de Marte el 19 de junio de 1963, sin conseguir enviar información. La Mariner 4 en 1965 sería la primera en transmitir desde sus cercanías. Junto a las Mariner 6 y 7 que llegaron a Marte en 1969 sólo consiguieron observar un Marte lleno de cráteres y parecido a la Luna. Fue el Mariner 9 la primera sonda que consiguió situarse en órbita marciana. Realizó observaciones en medio de una espectacular tormenta de polvo y fue la primera en atisbar un Marte con canales que parecían redes hídricas, vapor de agua en la atmósfera, y que sugería un pasado de Marte diferente. La primera nave en aterrizar y transmitir desde Marte es la soviética Marsnik 3, que tocó la superficie a 45ºS y 158ºO a las 13:50:35 GMT del 2 de diciembre de 1971, si bien poco después se estropearía. Posteriormente lo harían las Viking 1 y Viking 2 en 1976. La NASA concluyó como negativos el resultado de sus experimentos biológicos. Sin embargo, en 2007 un médico del Hospital Neuropsiquiátrico Borda en Buenos Aires, Argentina concluyó que los experimentos de las Viking I y Viking 2 fueron consistentes con la presencia de vida microbiana en la superficie del planeta, y propuso una taxonomía que acomodaría la existencia de este supuesto organismo marciano.Crocco, M. (2007), Los taxones mayores de la vida orgánica y la nomenclatura de la vida en Marte: primera clasificación biológica de un organismo marciano (ubicación de los agen-tes activos de la Misión Vikingo de 1976 en la taxonomía y sistemática biológica). Electro-neurobiología 15 (2), 1-34; http://electroneubio.secyt.gov.ar/First_biological_classification_Martian_organism.pdf Esta taxonomía propuesta, no es reconocida por los expertos en la materia. El 4 de julio de 1997 la Mars Pathfinder aterrizó con pleno éxito en Marte y probó que era posible que un pequeño robot se pasease por el planeta. En 2004 una misión científicamente más ambiciosa llevó a dos robots Spirit y Opportunity que aterrizaron en dos zonas de Marte diametralmente opuestas para analizar las rocas en busca de agua, encontrando indicios de un antiguo mar o lago salado. La Agencia Espacial Europea (ESA) lanzó la sonda Mars Express en junio de 2003 que actualmente orbita en Marte. A este último satélite artificial de Marte se le suma la nave de la NASA Mars Odyssey, en órbita alrededor de Marte desde octubre de 2001. La NASA lanzó el 12 de agosto de 2005 la sonda Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter, que llegó a la orbita de Marte el 10 de marzo de 2006 y tiene como objetivos principales la búsqueda de agua pasada o presente y el estudio del clima. En 25 de mayo de 2008, la sonda Phoenix aterrizó cerca del polo norte de Marte; su objetivo primario fue desplegar su brazo robótico y hacer prospecciones a diferentes profundidades para examinar el subsuelo, determinar si hubo o pudo haber vida en Marte, caracterizar el clima de Marte, estudio de la geología de Marte, y efectuar estudios de la historia geológica del agua, factor clave para descifrar el pasado de los cambios climáticos del planeta. Meteoritos En 2008, la NASA mantiene un catálogo de 57 meteoritos considerados provenientes de Marte y recuperados en varios países. Estos meteoritos son extremadamente valiosos ya que son las únicas muestras físicas de Marte disponibles para analizar. Los tres meteoritos listados a continuación, exhiben características que algunos investigadores consideran tener indicios de posibles moléculas orgánicas naturales o probables fósiles microscópicos: Meteorito ALH84001 thumb|200px|Imagen obtenida por un microscopio electrónico de estructuras minerales en el interior del meteorito [[ALH84001.]] El meteorito ALH84001 fue encontrado en la Antártida en diciembre de 1984 por un grupo de investigadores del proyecto ANSMET; el meteorito pesa 1,93 kg. Algunos investigadores asumen que las formas regulares podrían ser microorganismos fosilizados, similares a los nanobios o nanobacterias. También se le ha detectado contenido de cierta magnetita que, en la Tierra, solamente se le encuentra en relación con ciertos microorganismos. Meteorito Nakhla thumb|left|150px|Meteorito Nakhla. El meteorito Nakhla, proveniente de Marte, cayó en la Tierra en 28 de junio de 1911, aproximadamente a las 09:00 AM en la localidad de Nakhla, Alejandría, Egipto. Un equipo de la NASA, de la división de 'Johnson Space Center', obtuvo una pequeña muestra de este meteorito en marzo de 1998, la cual fue analizada por medio de microscopía óptica y un microscopio electrónico y otras técnicas para determinar su contenido; los investigadores observaron partículas esféricas de tamaño homogéneo. Así mismo, realizaron análisis mediante cromatografía de gases y espectrometría de masas, (GC-MS) para estudiar los hidrocarburos aromáticos de alto peso molecular. Además, se identificaron en el interior "estructuras celulares y secreciones exopolimericas". Los científicos de la NASA concluyeron que "al menos un 75% del material orgánico no puede ser contaminación terrestre." EVIDENCE FOR ANCIENT MARTIAN LIFE. E. K. Gibson Jr., F. Westall, D. S. McKay, K. Thomas-Keprta, S. Wentworth, and C. S. Romanek, Mail Code SN2, NASA Johnson Space Center, Houston TX 77058, USA. Esto causó interés adicional por lo que en 2006, la NASA pidió una muestra más grande del meteorito Nakhla al Museo de Historia Natural de Londres. En este segundo espécimen, se observó un alto contenido de carbón en forma de ramificaciónes. Al publicarse las imágenes respectivas en 2006, se abrió un debate por parte de unos investigadores independientes que consideran la posibilidad de que el carbón es de origen biológico. Sin embargo, otros investigadores han recalcado que el carbón es el cuarto elemento más abundante del Universo, por lo que encontrarlo en curiosas formas o patrones, no sugiere la posibilidad de origen biológico. Compilación de la NASA de referencias en investigaciónes hechas sobre el meteorito Nakhla: http://curator.jsc.nasa.gov/antmet/marsmets/nakhla/references.cfm Meteorito Shergotty El meteorito Shergotty, de origen marciano y con masa de 4 kg, cayó en Shergotty, India en agosto 25 de 1865, donde testigos lo recuperaron inmediatamente.Meteorito Shergoti Éste meteorito está compuesto de piroxeno y se calcula fue formado en Marte hace 165 millones de años y fue expuesto y transformado por agua líquida por muchos años. Ciertas características de este meteorito sugieren la presencia de restos de membranas o películas de posible origen biológico, pero la interpretación de sus formas mineralizadas varía. Astronomía desde Marte right|400px|thumb|Puesta de Sol observada desde la superficie de Marte por el Mars Exploration Rover: Spirit en el cráter Gusev. Observación del Sol Visto desde Marte, el Sol tiene un diámetro aparente de 21' (en lugar de 31,5' a 32,6' que tiene visto desde la Tierra). Los científicos que manejaron al Spirit y Opportunity le hicieron observar una puesta solar. Se pudo observar como desaparece oculto entre el polvo en suspensión en la atmósfera. Observación de los satélites left|thumb|Órbitas de Fobos y Deimos en torno a Marte 160px|thumb|Fobos y Deimos (comparación de tamaño) Marte tiene dos minúsculos satélites, dos peñascos de forma irregular, Fobos y Deimos. El primero mide 27 x 21 x 19 km y el segundo 15 x 12 x 11 km. Deimos gravita a 20.000 km de altitud y Fobos a 6.100 km. A pesar de hallarse tan próximos, estos satélites sólo son visibles en el cielo marciano como puntos luminosos muy brillantes. El brillo de Deimos puede ser comparable al de Venus visto desde la Tierra; el de Fobos es varias veces más intenso. Fobos da una vuelta en torno a Marte en 7 h 39 min 14 s. Al ser su revolución mucho más rápida que la rotación del planeta sobre sí mismo, el satélite parece como si describiera un movimiento retrógrado: se le ve amanecer por el Oeste y ponerse por el Este. Deimos invierte 30 h 17 min 55 s en recorrer su órbita. Su revolución es, por consiguiente, un poco más duradera que la rotación del planeta, lo cual hace que el satélite se mueva lentamente en el cielo: tarda 64 horas entre su salida, por el Este y su puesta, por el Oeste. Lo más curioso es que durante ese tiempo en que permanece visible, desarrolla dos veces el ciclo completo de sus fases. Otra particularidad de esos satélites es que, por gravitar en el plano ecuatorial del planeta y tan cerca de la superficie de éste, son eternamente invisibles desde las regiones polares: Deimos no puede ser visto desde más arriba del paralelo 82º y Fobos desde las latitudes de más de 69º. Dadas sus pequeñas dimensiones, estas lunas minúsculas apenas pueden disipar las tinieblas de la noche marciana, y ello durante cortos períodos de tiempo, ya que, al gravitar tan cerca del planeta y en órbitas ecuatoriales, pasan la mayor parte de la noche ocultos en el cono de la sombra proyectada por el planeta, o sea sin ser iluminados por la luz solar. Se ha observado que Fobos sufre una aceleración secular que lo acerca lentamente a la superficie del planeta (tan lentamente que pueden transcurrir aún cien millones de años antes de que se produzca su caída). Esta aceleración es producida por el efecto de las mareas. También se plantea a los astrónomos el problema de los orígenes de esos pequeños astros, ya que ciertas razones se oponen a que sean asteroides capturados y otras a que sean cuerpos formados en torno al planeta al mismo tiempo que él. Además, Fobos presenta características que sugieren que este satélite puede ser un fragmento separado de otro astro mayor. Observación de los eclipses solares Las cámaras de la nave Opportunity captaron el 10 de marzo de 2004 el eclipse parcial de Sol causado por el satélite Fobos. El satélite tapa una gran parte del Sol a causa de que es más grande que Deimos y orbita mucho más cerca de Marte. El eclipse de Deimos captado el 4 de marzo de 2004 es comparable a un tránsito de un planeta. Observación de la Tierra Vista desde Marte por los futuros astronautas, la Tierra sería un magnífico lucero azulino y tan brillante como Júpiter, por lo menos durante los períodos favorables (conjunciones inferiores de la Tierra), ya que nuestro globo presentará, visto desde Marte, las mismas fases que Venus vista desde la Tierra. También, al igual que Venus y Mercurio, la Tierra es un astro alternativamente matutino y vespertino. Con un telescopio instalado en Marte podrían apreciarse el espectáculo resultante de la conjugación de los movimientos de la Tierra y de la Luna, así como de la combinación de las fases de ambos astros: paso de la media luna sobre la mitad oscura del disco terrestre; paso del sistema Tierra-Luna ante el disco solar durante los eclipses. Tránsitos de la Tierra por el disco solar El 10 de noviembre de 2084 ocurrirá el próximo tránsito de la Tierra por el disco solar visto desde Marte. Estos tránsitos se repiten aproximadamente cada 79 años. Los tránsitos de octubre-noviembre ocurren cuando el planeta Marte está en oposición y cerca del nodo ascendente. Los tránsitos de abril-mayo cuando está en el nodo descendente. El tránsito de 11 de mayo de 1984 previsto por J. Meeus sirvió de inspiración al escritor Arthur C. Clarke para escribir Transit of Earth en el cual un astronauta dejado solo en Marte describe el raro fenómeno astronómico poco antes de morir debido a la falta de oxígeno. Referencias culturales Origen del nombre del planeta Marte Marte era el dios romano de la guerra y su equivalente griego se llamaba Ares. El color rojo del planeta Marte, relacionado con la sangre, favoreció que se le considerara desde tiempos antiguos como un símbolo del dios de la guerra. En ocasiones se hace referencia a Marte como el Planeta Rojo. La estrella Antares, próxima a la eclíptica en la constelación de Scorpio, recibe su nombre como rival (ant-) de Marte, por ser sus brillos parecidos en algunos de sus acercamientos. Presencia en la literatura Además de la ya mencionada Transit of Earth, existen numerosas referencias a Marte en la ciencia ficción, tales como: *''Crónicas Marcianas, de R. Bradbury, donde los humanos, cansados de las guerras y contaminación en la Tierra, deciden colonizar Marte. *Homo Plus, de Frederik Pohl. Astronautas terrestres son genéticamente alterados para sobrevivir en la superficie hostil de Marte. *Trilogía marciana: Marte Rojo, Marte Verde y Marte Azul, de Kim Stanley Robinson. Trilogía de novelas en las que se narra, de forma realista, la colonización y terraformación de Marte junto con las implicaciones tecnológicas, sociales y filosóficas que ello conlleva en la humanidad. *Serie marciana: '''Una princesa de Marte', Los dioses de Marte, El guerrero de Marte, Thuvia, la virgen de Marte y El ajedrez vivo de Marte, de Edgar Rice Burroughs. El creador de Tarzán relata las aventuras de Juan Carter en el planeta Marte. *Diversas novelas y relatos de Philip K. Dick tienen lugar en Marte, como Tiempo de Marte o Podemos recordarlo por usted al por mayor